Rosalind Falconer
Name Rosalind Falconer Age 140 or 20 years old (lives 7 times as long as a human 700-1000) Description white hair, violet eyes, 5'5", 130lbs Place of Origin During Rosalind's early childhood, she was raised in a small town named Shadow Ridge. The town rests near a breathtaking, luminous waterfall and is surrounded by mountainous terrain. Family At an early age, Rosalind's family mainly consisted of her parents. Her father was a local barkeeper while her mother was a jewelcrafter. Her parents would alternate traveling to nearby locations in hopes to appeal to the nomadic passerby customers with their specialties. Other times both of Rosalind's parents would leave together for longer absences to farther, massive cities and lands in search of finer wine or more rare jewelry to later sell for profits. On either of these occasions, Rosalind went about her usually routine of exploring the streets and learning every which way there was to get around. At home, she often would study maps for hours on end that her parents would leave behind from their travels. From these maps, she would chart out safety routes and plan quick escapes for fun. Rosalind's parents felt guilty when they were away. Her father always warned her that even in a small town like Shadow Ridge, she must watch her surroundings for her own protection. Backstory Rosalind was mischievious as a child and remains a rebel in the present. As she grew older, more thrills were sought after by Rosalind. She would hide in the shadows and study movements of people in order to see how long she could follow them without being caught. More often times than she would like to admit, she was successful in pickpocketing, yet she would later leave her findings back with the rightful owner on their doorstep. She only kept items that were of essential need to her while her parents couldn't provide. A more productive hobby of Rosalind was training her Falcon, Emery. This was her way of communicating with her parents whilst they were gone. Unfortunately, one night Emery had flown back with tear-stained news that read: "Dearest Rosa, Leave town tonight before sunrise -- don't come back. We will explain everything once we find you. With deepest love, Mum and Pop" Rosalind was essentially forced to leave Shadow Ridge according to her parents wishes. Having no more information, she traveled wandering various cities and living off the streets. She wasn't sure when or where to meet her parents again or if they were even still alive. In her gut she felt some unjustice was done, but she had no way to understand. Over time, she turned to her mischievious ways to earn a living such as stealing, treasure hunting, and other forms of petty crime to withstand her independence. In addition, she took part in higher payoffs which involved more serious, questionable actions of violence that even she didn't always agree with. As a result of her own disgust, she would get fed up and try to reconcile her morals and reputation by disappearing. She ended up arriving at Vizima, a large gambling town, in search of new work and her past. Connections Emery (falcon) assists Rosalind in carrying intelligence for vast distances in a hurry. Emery also helps with hunting for food at needed times (i.e. in the forest). Taylor is a BFF :) Rivals Unknown - wants to know truth of childhood and whereabouts of parents. Gear Leather, studded leather, elven chainmail armor, knife, chalk, rope, daggers, long and short sword, thieves tools (lockpicking/disarming traps), family heirloom -- a dazzling sapphire amulet that her mother had given to Rosalind for safe keeping before she last went away. Rosalind familyamulet.jpg|Rosalind Falconer clutching a valuable family amulet. Queen_of_the_Wind.jpg|Emery EM-er-ee, a Peregrine Falcon trained by Rosalind as a message carrier and for hunting. Shadow Ridge.jpg|Shadow Ridge, small city where Rosalind was born. Rosiland_dungeon.jpg|After her party vanished inside a dungeon, Rosalind starts to fear for her safety. She is weak after being trapped for days without food. She must continue to decipher the book found in hopes for a way out. Falcon_of_the_Stars.jpg|Emery flying swiftly in the night sky.